Predator and Prey
by MyBlondieBear
Summary: Sequel to Againt My Will. Spike get's magically 'poofed' into a different dimension where vampires are the prey and humans are the predators. Buffy has to save him. Spuffy.
1. The Problem

This is my sequel to Against My Will. Spike get's magically 'poofed' into a different dimension where humans are the predators and demon/vampires are the prey. It's up to Buffy to fizx things.

(a year later)

She had told them about Spike and how he treated her, which they didn't like to much, and how he brought her back. And after a while they found out that he was watching her sometimes. But that was a long time ago.

Buffy was sad, and all of the Scooby's knew it.

She no longer looked behind her back hoping to see that gaze of those piercing blue eyes. She no longer slept with her windows open, sometimes when he thought she was asleep he would sit in the tree to watch her sleep. She no longer was joyful and cheery.

The Scooby's were happy he was gone, now they didn't have to worry about him taking Buffy again. But still, it hurt them to see Buffy was hurt.

She had lost every bit of happiness.

This started a month or so ago. And everyone knew something was wrong. She had been jolly after post-kidnapping and for the next several months after that. And then she changed.

They suspected that Spike had simply disappeared.

In fact, that's just what happened.

(Flashback)

Spike woke up on the floor to the sound of a door breaking. It was far off, but within a dozen or so feet. He looked up and noticed all the people running around and then disappearing into a hole in the ground. Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him underground too.

"The Hunters." One of them had whispered underneath the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike cursed at the people. Someone put their hand over his mouth and Spike heard a noise above him. He pushed the hand away from his mouth and stared up. There were voices coming from up there.

"Damnit, I could have sworn that this was a safe house for 'em." One said. Someone walked right onto the floor above Spike.

"Me too." The man said. Spike felt another one step above him and then after a long hesitation the two men left the room.

"What's going on?" Spike asked confused. The others shushed him and he ignored him.

Spike pushed away from them and pulled himself out of hole. When he saw that the room was empty he motioned the others up.

"There gone." He said. He helped pull out some people, but others were to scared to come out. Spike rolled his eyes and he and the brave ones stepped out of the room.

They would stop at all the rooms and have Spike look and see if the hunters, as the others called them, were in there.

Spike figured they were in an old house.  
Spike then realized something. There were no humans next to him. They were vampires and some demons. Spike then realized something even more strange. The cowering creatures next to him were hiding from humans.

"What the bleeding hell is going on?" Spike yelled. Then there was a crash, and all the vamp/demons that had followed him ran back the other way to the hole. Spike couldn't.

Two men had grabbed him. But they weren't holding him, a magical force was. And by the second it was getting hotter and hotter.

"Don't fight it vampire." One said. Spike looked around confused.

And then he realized that the force field was going to burn him alive……


	2. Finding You

Joyce and Buffy were throwing a dinner party. Joyce had Buffy had invite her closest friends. After stuffing all of the guests faces with loads of food, Joyce had everyone stay to watch a movie. They agreed and they all went into the living to watch a movie.  
They were piled up on the couch and floor. Buffy took this as an opportunity to ask Willow a big favor. Buffy got up from her spot on the floor and motioned Willow to follow. 

"Willow, come with me and make some popcorn?" Buffy asked. Willow stood up from the couch and Buffy led her into the kitchen.

"What is it, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"You know how you did the locator spell for Mr. Gordo when I lost him?" Buffy asked. Willow nodded, then started to talk.

"Yeah. Did you loose Mr. Gordo again?" Willow asked.

"No, I need you to find someone…." Buffy said. Willow was quiet for a second and then sighed.

"It's him, isn't it?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded.

"Something's wrong, Spike hasn't been watching me for a while. I'm -I'm scared for him….. I think something's wrong." Buffy looked away and sniffled.

"Maybe he decided that you were OK. You didn't need him."

"But I do need him, Wills." Buffy said, she crossed her arms across her chest, "I…. I need him."

"I'll try, Buffy. Where ever he is, we'll find him." Willow said. Xander walked in a second later.

"How's the popcorn." Xander asked. Buffy smiled and shrugged.

"Were out." She said.

"OK, then we don't need any. Come on, the movies getting to a good part." The three joined the rest of the Scooby's on the couch. As the movie went on Willow wasn't paying attention to the movie, her mind was on Spike.

_Where is he?….._

That night Willow worked on looking for a spell. She knew that she wasn't very advanced, she could only do a few little things, few pencil tricks and making stuff float, but she was going to work extra hard on this for Buffy.

She looked all night for a spell to use on living beings. And when she found it, she did the snoopy dance.

But to do it, she would need as much help as she could get. Tomorrow, she would meet with the other Scooby's and to the spell with their help.


End file.
